


PokEmo

by Gayer_Than_Dean_Winchester



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayer_Than_Dean_Winchester/pseuds/Gayer_Than_Dean_Winchester





	

"You realize you're my bitch right?" Pete said slyly, leaning over to become face to face with Brendon. Brendon crossed his legs and pouted.  
"Yes, daddy," he responded, causing the room to reek of sarcasm. Pete glared at him.  
"I am sort of the reason you got signed to a label out of high school, and you know you're still pretty much on a leash," Pete smirked relentlessly. A look of utter sass arose of Brendon's face as he exclaimed "I'm not buying the goddam pizza!" They had been going on like this for the better part of an hour. Fall Out Boy and Panic! (well, Brendon Urie) had gotten together at Brendon's just to hang out, and in the process got hungry. However, the only visitor with an actual wallet with them was Pete.  
"Can we please just order food?" whined Patrick. "I'm so hungry I'm shrinking."  
"Honey, negative heights don't exist," remarked Pete. Patrick threw his fedora at him from across the room, causing Pete's eyeliner to smudge and rage to swell up within him.  
"Order the FUCKING pizza Brendon!" Pete growled, pouncing on him like a lioness.  
"I think pizza's overrated to be completely honest," contributed Andy. Weak with hunger, Joe snapped,  
"Of course you think that you vegan scum! Go eat some crossfit!"  
"Workouts aren't edible!" Andy screamed, his soul taking the color of his wild red hair. Pete and Brendon were still fighting tooth and nail; eyeliner was smudging, skinny jeans were stretching, glitter was leaking, it wasn't pretty. Suddenly Patrick stood up and walked over to where his hat had landed on the carpet and grabbed it, then cleared his throat. Those not fighting looked at him expectantly.  
"Pokemon," he remarked simply. It was a strange enough statement that Brendon, who at that point was straddling Pete's stomach, looked up, and released his grip on Pete's neck.  
"What?" Joe questioned, confused as all hell. Patrick continued.  
"It's simple. Pete and Brendon will function as pokemon, with Andy and Joe acting as trainors. The two will battle until one is victorious, and the loser will buy the pizza." He seemed proud of his solution, but Brendon and Pete were unimpressed. Luckily, for purposes of amusement and plot development, Joe piped in,  
"I call Brendon!" Andy looked over at him, stood up, and threw a pokeball at Pete. Because of physics and such, all it did was hit him in the head and annoy him, but he understood and walked over to him, pushing Brendon off of him.  
"This is the only way we're deciding anything Brendon, come on," Pete urged, and Brendon made his way over to Joe.

"Pete, you will now be called Pete-achu," Andy proclaimed. Pete glared at Patrick, who was now standing in the middle of the two teams to act as a sort of referee. "And Brendon," began Joe, "you can be, um, the one that looks like a drag queen." "WHAT?" exclaimed Brendon. "Jynx," Patrick added, to which Pete replied, "Nerd". Patrick sighed, and looked around the room, adressing.everyone. "If you would, gentlemen, please face each other, leaving about a 10 foot gap," Patrick continued. "I shouldn't need to explain the rules. Please start before I digest myself.


End file.
